1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower with dual tubes for use in connection with dispersing debris from lawns, driveways, or other grounds. The blower with dual tubes has particular utility in connection with directing debris to a precise location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blowers with dual tubes are desirable for commercial lawn companies and homeowners. Blowers typically disperse or collect debris usually lawn clippings and leaves. A typical blower has a fan that rotates in a plane generally perpendicular to the ground. The fan directs airflow from a housing through an outlet and into a single tube. Blowers often mount to a backpack frame carried by an operator. Of necessity, blowers have the least weight possible and occupy a small volume. The backpack frame has straps and a belt for removably supporting a blower upon an operator.
In spring and summer, blowers disperse lawn clippings and debris from sidewalks upon completion of lawn mowing. An operator carries a blower along a sidewalk to blow the sidewalk clean. The operator merely blows the clippings out of the way. In fall, blowers direct leaves into piles for collection and then removal. An operator carries a blower across a lawn, blowing the leaves together towards a common point. The operator changes his position to direct the airflow of a blower. Collecting leaves requires multiple adjustments by the operator controlling a single tube.
The use of backpack blowers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,415 to Honda discloses a knapsack engine driven tool. However, the Honda '415 patent does not have two outlets, and has further drawbacks of no elbow and no separate tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,778 to Gamoh et al. discloses a piggyback type blower unit that disperses chemicals. However, the Gamoh '778 patent does not have two outlets, and additionally does not have a pivoting tube.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,208 to Yamami et al. discloses a backpack power blower that reduces noise. However, the Yamami '208 patent does not have two blowout tubes.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,058 to Sapp et al. discloses a blower backack frame that increases air intake. However, the Sapp '058 patent does not have dual tubes and cannot rotate and pivot elbows about an air outlet.
Similarly, United States Patent Number Des. 444,274 to Griffin discloses a blower that operates electrically and is handheld. However, the Griffin '274 patent does not have dual outlets and elbows to direct the airflow.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,305 to Hesskamp discloses a debris blower that mounts beneath a tractor. However, the Hesskamp '305 patent does not have tubes extending substantially outward from the housing, and has the additional deficiencies of no backpack mounting and a separate power source.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blower with dual tubes that allows directing debris to a precise location. The Honda '415, Gamoh '778, Yamami '208, Sapp '058, and Griffin '274 patents make no provision for dual tubes that pivot upon elbows extending from air outlets. The Hesskamp '305 patent has no backpack mounting and no integral power source. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved blower with dual tubes that can be used for directing debris to a precise location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the blower with dual tubes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directing debris to a precise location.